The Solar Flare Legend
The Solar Flare Legend is a new movie. Summery In an alternate universe, Celestia is the bad guy and Luna is the good guy. Starscream attempts to team up with Solar Flare so that he can get revenge on Megatron and become Decepticon leader. Now it's up to Ryan, Crash, Thomas, their friends and a reformed Nightmare Moon to stop the two evil tyrannts before they take over Equestria all together. Plot Thomas finds the mysterious retelling Thomas is on a walk with Ryan when they discover the Ulfstead Castle library, a place built for ponies, engines and humans. Ryan accidentally finds a book that contains a story about the legend of Solar Flare, AKA the Mare in the Sun. They read the story and notice that there's a strange prophecy on the back that has info on Solar Flare's return to Equestria and Ryan takes a photo of it to show Optimus Prime. When Ryan shows the photo of it to Optimus, the Prime recognises the white unicorn on the pictures and informs the other Autobots that the photo Ryan took is really the prophecy of Nightmare Moon's only Celestia and Nightmare's roles are swapped. Ratchet says that if Solar returns, the alternate version of Equestria will be brought eternal day. But little do they know that Starscream has overheard. Starscream Meets Solar Flare Starscream finds the gateway from LEGO Dimensions and opens it to an alternate universe where he finds Solar Flare, AKA, the Mare in the Sun. She is mad about being locked in the sun by her sister and Starscream wants revenge on Megatron so he can become leader of the Decepticons. Solar makes a deal with Starscream that he'll set her revenge on Princess Luna and Megatron will be Starscream's and Solar's to command. Solar says to Starscream that if he sets her free she will help him become Decepticon leader. Starscream agrees. Discussing Solar Flare Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet says that the time of Solar's return is on the longest night of the thousandth year. Ryan adds that Solar make daytime last forever and bring daytime eternal. Evil Ryan suggests Ryan to go to the moon with Mordecai and Rigby using a magical keyboard called "The Power". They do and sing the words "Take us to the moon, take us to the moon. Whoa-oh. Won't you take us to the moon." and then Ryan, Cody, Mordecai and Rigby gets transported to the moon. There Ryan looks around and sees Nightmare Moon watching the stars and looking down sadly. Ryan walks up to Nightmare Moon saying "I know how you feel when I was banished here.". Nightmare turns to Ryan and tells him that she needs to be alone. Ryan informs Nightmare Moon that Solar Flare is her sister. Nightmare Moon cheers up because of what Ryan said. But she is also mad because Solar Flare is up to her old Trivia * * *Wallace and Gromit, Sci-Ryan, the Cyberlings, the Dazzlings, will be good guest stars in this film. * * *will work for Starscream and Solar Flare. * *will be bad guest stars in this film. * * * * * * * *This marks the first appearance of * * * * * * * * Songs *Rainbow Rocks * * *Doctor Who Theme song (sung by no one) * *Battle of the Bands * * *Under Our Spell * * * * * * * Scenes *Thomas finds the mysterious retelling *Starscream Meets Solar Flare *Discussing Solar Flare * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan